


Opportunity Knocks

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is sitting in the saloon feeling sorry for himself. Then Buck comes along and ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an old west version of my story Odd Man Out. Poor Ezra. If he had never met those 6 men he would probably be filthy rich by now.

"I shall need an answer by early morning. I am leaving on the first stage for San Francisco tomorrow." The tall, dapper, English gentleman rose to his feet and nodded his head briefly in a farewell gesture.

"You can be certain I shall give it due consideration and tender you my reply well before the morning stage is due." promised Ezra Standish, green eyes gleaming as he looked up at his departing companion.

The Englishman smiled confidently in response. "I am very happy to hear that. I look forward to a long and profitable partnership should you decide to accept my offer." He spoke as if there was little doubt that Ezra would do so.

_And indeed_ , thought the gambler, as he watched the elegant figure exit through the saloon’s batwing doors, _only a fool would turn down a proposition of this nature._

John Whitmore had arrived in town a little over a week ago. He and Ezra had chatted several times during the course of his stay, usually over a friendly game of poker. It wasn’t often that the gambler was able to converse with someone who appreciated the finer things in life, and he had thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity. In fact, he had felt so grateful to the Englishman, that he had kept the man’s losses to a minimum.

But tonight their conversation had taken an unexpected turn. John Whitmore had mentioned having business in San Francisco and when Ezra had expressed his desire to one day visit that fair city, the Englishman had offered to make it possible. He’d explained that he was on his way to inspect a saloon he had just inherited from a recently deceased Uncle. And that furthermore, he was in dire need of a manager for the place since he would shortly be returning to England. Would Ezra be interested in the job? After a trial period, John would make him a partner in the business and Ezra would have the option of buying him out at a later date. And as long as they were making a profit, he would be happy to let Ezra have complete control of all matters pertaining to the business.  
  
Ezra wasn’t certain why he didn’t immediately take the man up on his offer. He told himself it was because he needed time to examine the proposition. Look for any hidden angles. But the truth was, he’d felt a curious reluctance to leave this one horse town that he had somehow come to consider home.

_You are only here because no better opportunity has presented itself._ Ezra tried to remind himself sternly of that fact. _You are a fool if you think a chance like this will come round again. Opportunity only knocks once._ , as Maude was so fond of reminding him.

Ownership of a saloon had been a dream of his for a long time now. Since he had given up on his early dreams of a home and family. And love. A profitable business might not enable him to buy happiness, but it would at least enable him to buy everything else he wanted. He would be content with that. He had an appreciation for the finer things that his friends lacked. A need to surround himself with possessions. As if they would somehow anchor him. And living here in this town he wasn’t likely to ever improve his standards of living. Or fulfill that need.

The last time he had tried to do that, Maude and his so called friends had doomed him to failure. It still rankled a bit that the other men had so easily betrayed him. He expected no less from Maude. But to see JD, Nathan, and Josiah join forces with her had been an unexpected, and unwelcome, shock.

They had apologized afterwards, of course. But the damage had already been done. He had no money and no saloon. He should be ecstatic at the thought of shaking the dust of this town from his boots. Really, with friends like those, who needed enemies?  
  
He needed to face facts. He was an outsider even among the other men. Why else was he sitting here alone while they all went about their business without him? 

The leader of their little band of misfits didn’t entirely trust him. The healer thought the local alley cat had a better set of morals than Ezra did. JD idolized Chris and Vin. And Buck too, although he would never admit it. But not him. Not Ezra. No one held him up as an example of anything except avarice and greed.

He could continue indefinitely in this vein. But there was really no reason for him to do so. He was going to simply accept the Englishman’s offer and get on with the business of living. He had never meant to stay so long in this town, as it was. And he had always wanted to see San Francisco. There. He’d made up his mind. He would go find Mr. Whitmore at once and tell him that he accepted the offer.

He took a sip from his glass and wondered why he couldn’t seem to make his feet move. Wondered why he had such a stubborn, unreasonable attachment to this uncouth town and its inhabitants. Wondered why he cared what the other men thought of him. It wasn’t like Chris Larabee would actually shoot him for leaving this time. Or even care that he was leaving. Most likely he would simply shrug his shoulders and forget about Ezra almost as soon as he was gone. They all would.

But the gambler knew he would not forget about them so easily. Much as he might wish  
to. No. Fortunate fellow that he was, he would spend the rest of his days attempting to live according to the standards of six men who had long since forgotten his name, if not his very existence.

Enough wallowing in sentiment. He needed to remain focused here. He could not allow a taciturn gunslinger, a womanizing scoundrel, or a semi-literate ex-bounty hunter to dictate his actions. Even if they were not aware they were doing so. He certainly would not figure into any of their future plans. In fact, he was not really even needed here. The other men’s talents were more than sufficient to protect this town. Vin had evinced a surprising talent for deception and subtlety upon occasion. He was more than capable of taking over the gambler’s role if the need arose. Ezra shouldn’t feel the slightest bit guilty. He was not abandoning the town. Nor his friends. Neither one needed him. He would endow a hospital here or something when he attained all the wealth waiting for him in San Francisco. That should take care of any lingering guilt. As well as ensuring that he was not forgotten by the town at least, if not his friends. There. _Now_ he could go find Mr. Whitmore.

"Ez! Hey Ez! Where you at?" Buck Wilmington came charging into the saloon. He spotted the gambler in the corner and headed over towards him. "We need you. There’s some kind of ruckus going on over at the hotel and Chris thinks you’re just the man to smooth them ruffled feathers before someone gets hurt.”

"Well, come on." Buck tugged impatiently at Ezra’s arm when the gambler didn’t respond. “Chris is waiting on you.”

"Impeccable timing, as usual, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra sighed. Once again his friends had managed to ruin his plans without even trying. Even worse was the fact that only a small part of him regretted it.

"What did you say?" Buck looked down at the gambler in confusion. Ezra had spoken so softly that he had been unable to make out more than a few words.

"I said, by all means let us go and take advantage of this exciting opportunity Mr. Larabee has so kindly provided me.” The gambler rose to his feet and gave one last fleeting thought to the splendors of San Francisco. _Perhaps another time_ , he thought, following the other man out the door. For right now, he already had a job. One that came with its own set of opportunities.

And if he perhaps won a little more money from his friends than was usual over the course of the next few weeks in recompense, well he was not above creating his own opportunities when the occasion warranted.

The End


End file.
